


Into the mattress.

by R3DHOOD



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DHOOD/pseuds/R3DHOOD
Summary: Shameless smut because I thirst for both, absolutely zero plot, we dive right to business like men. Chris plows Leon into a new existence and the rookie loves it.





	Into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me this is the first time posting for this pairing. Comments and Criticisms are appreciated and encouraged!!

The blond grunted as his back hit the mattress below him, his hands thrown above him as they idly played with the sheets, tangling themselves. His baby blue eyes hazy with lust drifted from the ceiling to his partner as soon as he felt the large, calloused hands splay his thighs naked thighs open, clothes long forgotten in a trail leading up to their shared bedroom. 

The brunette’s fingers dug into the flesh of his inner thighs and Leon let out a hiss. “Would it kill you to be gentler.” The man above him looked up at him, his eyes roaming over his physique in a way that years later still made Leon flush, while a wide grin grew from his chiselled features. “I’d be gentler if you didn’t like it so much.” He smacked Leon’s ass cheek harshly as if to prove his statement and the smaller blond whined. He swore he would feel that handprint for days. Chris gripped Leon’s thighs in his thick hands again and tugged the man down so his ass was flushed to the brunette’s front, almost elating at the small almost unnoticeable gasp that escaped the blonde’s lips.

Leon gazed at Chris, watching how he delicately kissed his ankle as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, then started kissing down his leg, softly trailing his lips down his calf. The warm, strong, large, hands holding his hip and leg in place. The feeling of his partner’s stubble brushing down his skin. The way this man he loved so much enveloped his being wholly. It wrapped around him, drenching him like a drug he couldn’t get enough of and didn’t want to quit. He could feel his breath quickening again by the time Chris finally arrived to his inner thigh.

A sharp bite cut his thoughts short Chris’ mouth sloppily delivered a love bite to the sensitive area between his thigh and pelvis, his teeth raked across the skin until a blaring red blotch bloomed on his pale creamy skin and the blond let out a low moan at the sensation, his hand moving to dig itself in the brunette’s short hair. Leon tugged it to no avail as Chris kept deviously having his way with his body, biting and sucking along his delicate inner thighs, getting too close to his self for Leon’s pleasure and yet not close enough, apparently keen on teasing him until he begged for it. 

By the time Chris came up to look at his partner, Leon had become a messed-up view that his hungry eyes drank up as if he was a man parched. Kennedy’s body had flushed almost pink under the teasing and man handling the bigger man had done to him, whilst red and purple splotches of different sizes decorated his thighs and neck. His lips red and puffed from their importu session on the couch persisted, as did his messed up fluffy hair. Leon’s eyes struck Chris the most however, dazed and darkened with lust and pupils blown wild, Chris thought he looked stunning. 

Leon blushed, a groan bubbling from his chest. “Stop looking at me like that.” He gently kicked at the older man’s thigh, a scowl of embarrassment on his face. “Get on with it already.” Chris spanked his ass again, relishing in the surprised noise Leon let out. “You’re such an impatient brat…” The blond was about to say something again but his words were cut short as soon as he felt Chris’ large finger circle and prod at the heat between his legs. He felt himself contract around nothing as the tip of said finger was pushed in him, a promise of what was to come that the brunette cruelly pulled out with a grin as soon as he felt Leon react to it.

Leon’s eyes wrenched wide open at the sudden loss of feeling and the puzzling loss of heat, only to find that Chris was no longer on him but instead had somehow gotten off of him and was rummaging through their nightstand. He frowned and turned on his stomach and swatted the larger man’s hands away before retrieving what the brunette was looking for. Chris snatched the clear bottle from the blonde’s hand while Leon snickered to himself at the brunette’s sudden flustered frustration.  
The mattress dipped as Chris climbed on the bed again and Leon turned around to face him again, spreading his thighs for him. Chris finished slicking his hand up and used his free hand to pin Leon’s hip down again so he wouldn’t squirm around before he started pushing one of his fingers into Leon.

Chris sighed at how warm he felt around his finger. He planted a kiss on the blonde’s plush pouting lips and started moving his finger inside him, opening the smaller man up slowly. The small moans and whines coaxed him for more, so Chris pushed another one of his thick fingers in the waiting hole, scissoring them carefully while Leon writhed beneath him every time the calloused tips brushed against his sensitive swollen prostate. Leon’s arms wrapped themselves around Chris’ neck to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss, fingers grasping at Chris’ short hair as his tongue engulfed Leon’s own tongue and mouth. 

By the time Chris was done torturing his sensitivities Leon’s breathing had gotten ragged, his blunt fingernails scraped at Chris’ chest and shoulders, making pink welts bloom up on the pale expanse of Chris’ chest. A dark laugh rumbled out of Redfield’s chest, a sound that made Leon harder than he had already been. Chris pulled his fingers out tortuously slow making sure Leon felt them scrape down his sensitive walls and Leon growled, writhing again to try and free himself from Chris’ iron grip on his hip.

“Please-” Leon almost wailed at this point, eyes almost tearing up if he had to be teased any more than he already was. Chris licked his lips and bit Leon’s pulse point on his neck and the officer’s back arched as he let out a desperate sound. Chris pulled back to see the mess he had made of his partner, the desperation on his face for him and only him made pride flourish in his chest. Only he could get him like this, and no one else.

Leon whimpered when he felt the tip push inside his tight ring, even as slicked up as he was, Chris was still a snug fit inside him. His hands scrambled to grab at Chris’ while the other pushed in slowly until he was inside, bottoming out once he reached the hilt. The blond wrapped his thighs around Redfield’s thick waist in an attempt to get him to move as he watched one of Chris’ huge hands let go of his to instead wrap around his leaking cock. Leon felt warmth rush up his spine when Chris swiped the swollen tip with his thumb and started slowly thrusting in him at the same time. 

The slow hard thrusts hit against Leon’s swollen prostate almost cruelly, ripping high pitched moans from the usually quiet and reserved man. He trashed his head to the side, pants and pleas tumbling from his mouth as he felt Chris stroke his twitching dick, pressing on the protruding vein and prodding on the spot under his tip in time with his tortuously slow pace. “Go faster”   
Chris let out a strained sound and indulged the man under him without rebuttal, thrusting in him faster. He grabbed Leon’s thigh from around his waist and hoisted it up over his built shoulder, savouring how closer he could get to Leon from this new angle that made him go wild. His eyes drank up the way Leon thrashed under him as he ruined the man further, the way his back arched as Chris hit his prostate in time with his hand stroking his cock, how his hands seemingly couldn’t decide between grasping at the sheets or gripping Chris’ thigh for dear life. Leon’s pleas and curses and moans devolved into little more than pleasure driven noises as he neared his edge, his eyes already rolling to the back of his head as he got fucked into the mattress to near stupor. 

Chris descended to claim Leon’s mouth again, drowning out his sounds as his orgasm hit him like a wave in a storm. He steeled himself, the hand on Leon’s hip digging itself in a way that Chris was sure he would leave bruises as he slowed his pace. He murmured Leon’s name to his lips, eyes wrenched shut as he came inside him while the blond whined at the feeling of Chris’ hand tightening around his cock, the sensation pushing him over the edge shortly after and spilling him on his stomach and Chris’ hand.   
Leon panted as he stayed sprawled on the sheets, too spent to move from his position, not like he wanted to anyways. “Ah…” He opened an eye as he felt Chris pull out of him, his gaze following him as the brunette disappeared into the bathroom for a few seconds before reappearing with a wet rag to clean them both up. 

Leon opened his arms for Chris after all was settled for the brunette to envelope him in his arms and pull him close. “Feeling clingy?” Chris chuckled, wrapping his arms around Leon’s smaller frame, laughing when he felt Leon punch his chest playfully at the accusation that Kennedy may want affection.   
After a few moments of silence Leon tilted his head upwards to Chris’ seemingly sleeping face. “…I love you Chris.” He gasped when he suddenly found himself under the man again, this time with Chris seemingly intent on cuddling him into their mattress. “Love ya too Kennedy”


End file.
